


Trying to be a Cool Kid

by roxashighwind



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re taking forever in there.” Ryan lounged on the provided bench outside of the dressing room, legs splayed wide enough to be a hazard to anyone wanting to use the hall. “Did you get stuck again?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Day 5 of Multiamory March! Prompt: Studded Belt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to be a Cool Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random cuteness between Jack, Ryan, and Ray. :D
> 
> Multiamory March prompt list is [here](http://solrosan.tumblr.com/post/140083714227/multiamory-march-prompt-list), friends.

Jack watched her reflection as she cocked her hip to the side. “I don’t… Hmm.” She pulled at the hem of her tank top, pulling it up enough to better expose the waist of her jeans. She hummed again as she looked at herself.

“You’re taking forever in there.” Ryan lounged on the provided bench outside of the dressing room, legs splayed wide enough to be a hazard to anyone wanting to use the hall. “Did you get stuck again?”

“That was _one time_ , Ry,” Jack tossed back. “And no, I’m not stuck. I just can’t decide if this is a good choice or if it looks like I’m trying to be one of the ‘cool kids’ or something.” She slid back the lock on the door and slipped out into the hall.

Ryan looked her up and down, finally focusing on her hips. “Really?” he asked, gesturing toward her. “Ray, you seeing this?”

“Jack’s cute little tummy? Yeah I’m seeing that.” Ray gave a thumbs up after a quick look at her from his handheld.

That made Jack smile; any time Ray called her ‘cute’ she got a warm flutter in her chest. “Thanks, hun. But I think Ryan was talking about the belt.”

“Oh, that. Studded belts _are_ a little high school, I guess.” He looked fully away from his game when Ryan made a triumphant noise. “Or punky. Geoff would probably approve.”

Ryan rolled his eyes so hard that it broke him from his lazy sprawl. “It looks silly.”

Jack frowned. “That’s-”

“Goddamn Ryan, that’s mean.” Ray closed the 3DS with a muted snap and pushed away from the wall. “I think it looks good. Accents the cut of your hips because the studs catch the light or whatever.”

She stayed in place, still frowning as Ray approached her and placed his warm hands on her hips. “You think so?” she asked, unsure. The way he was looking at her…

“Of course I’m sure. You know me, Jackie. I don’t fuck around with compliments I don’t mean.” His thumbs swept across her bare hip bones, fingers splayed across the belt and her hips.

Ryan sighed and stood up. “You’re both gross,” he said, not meaning it at all. “If you like it, Jack, I guess it doesn’t look bad.”

“Such a ringing endorsement.” Her fingers brushed through Ray’s hair, encouraging him to press against her an nuzzle her neck the way he always seemed to want to when his hands held her hips that way.

“I never said I didn’t like it.”

“You never said you did, dude.” Ray’s lips brushed against Jack’s neck when he talked. “She looks great; don’t be an asshole.”

“I wasn’t being -” Ryan cut himself off with a frustrated sound before he moved to snug himself against her back. “It’s ridiculous but you make it work.”

“Um… Excuse me?” a cautious voice came from a few feet away.

Ray turned his head to look for the source. “Yeah?” he asked the girl he found, dressed in the uniform of a store employee.

“A few customers have complained that you’ve been blocking the way, and…” The employee looked nervously between them, unsure of what she could do when they all stood more than a foot taller than her.

Jack smiled at her and detangled herself from the boys. “Sorry about that. They don’t know how to behave in public. Is it okay that I leave what I don’t want in the room?” She worked the belt from around her hips as she spoke, careful not to rip the tag.

Ryan and Ray rolled their eyes in sync, annoyed by their girlfriend’s politeness to strangers. They watched as Jack sweet talked the employee into not being annoyed with them or the fact that she’d made more work for the girl. It was hard to just stand and wait for Jack to be finished, and they happily followed her like puppies when she finally headed out of the dressing area to purchase the belt.


End file.
